


Caught In the Crossfires

by Dammit_Dameron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Double Agents, F/M, Jedi, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Love Triangles, Possible Character Death, Possible smut, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Spoilers, Star Wars Spoilers, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Dameron/pseuds/Dammit_Dameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole galaxy knows her name and if you're a fugitive, you better run. <br/>After the slaughter of the new generation of Jedi Knights, Zara Fett went to the one thing she knew how to do, bounty hunting. She knew that she couldn't run away from the fight of the dark and the light side of the force. She knew that what the First Order was doing was wrong and wanted to join along side the Resistance once again. Only this time she became a double agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In the Crossfires

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of my Star War knowledge is correct, so please don't hate me. I try my best.  
> Also, I believe (Because I'm right) Boba Fett did indeed escape the Sarlacc Pit. And no he did not have a daughter, but this is my fanfiction and I can do whatever I want.

The heavy and fast footsteps of a young stormtrooper echoed throughout the metal corridor as he ran to the Senior deck of the Star Destroyer. Barging in, SN-2387 made all eyes look to him 

"General. The Slave 1 landed in hanger-" 

"General Hux."

The cold metal, yet feminine voice came from behind SN-2387. He turned around to see the woman in pale green, red, yellow, and tan Mandalorian armor. She pushed past the trooper and walked straight to the tall general. Once she stood in front of him, he easily dwarfed her in size, but the way she handled herself it seemed like she was as tall and intimidating as the First Order general himself. 

"Zara Fett, I was wondering if you were ever going to show your face around her again. I am hoping that you have changed your mind about dinner."

"Oh, general. This isn't a personal matter. I have what you wanted. The four rouge stormtroopers from Bar Neth."

As if on cue a group of stormtroopers walked in holding blasters to four beaten and tired looking men. All four of them were sunburned and covered in sweat, blood, and dirt. One of them still had an open gash on his face from taking the hit from the blunt end of Fett's blaster. 

Hux walked over to the men, making sure it was the rogue troopers he was indeed looking for, then with a wave of his hand they were taken away. As they were taken to the force only knows where, Fett turned to look at the red headed, young general. 

"Good work Fett. For once it seems looking with bounty hunter scum like you paid off."

"I've never fail to deliver before, Hux."

"Yes, but the Order prefers their property back alive, Fett."

"Things don't always go as planed General. You of all people should know that. Now give me what's mine and I'll be on my way."

"Of course. Four rouge stormtroopers. Twelve nova crystals should do it."

"Twelve?! The job was worth at least 75!"

"By the looks of those troopers at least two of them won't make it through the night, and well let's say this isn't your best work."

Fett was about to rebuttal when she felt the heavy, dark, and very fighting presents of the young Knight of Ren. 

"Well if it isn't Zara Fett."

Turning around she watched the masked dark former Jedi walk onto the deck. She wasn't able to bring herself to look into the cold black hole where his eyes should be. As she stood there she felt him trying to pick though her brain, but like every time he's tried she did her best to push him out. 

"Ren, don't you think that twelve nova crystals should be enough for payment for Fett's work."

"I don't see why not. You don't think it's enough, Fett?"

Clenching her jaw underneath her helmet, Zara looked away from the Knight of Ren. 

"Twelve is fine."

"And you said she couldn't be reasoned with, General Hux."

*******  
After Fett was given her reward she bored the Slave 1 once again. She walked back to the holding cells seeing that there was more blood on the floor and walls than she remembered. She thought about cleaning it up, but went against the thought only so she could get off the First Order warship. 

"Fett."

Zara tensed up when she heard the voice of Kylo Ren behind her, usually she wasn't easily to startled but she was too deep in thought to notice. She merely turned her head to take a glance at Ren before she started to walk away. 

"Ren."

She didn't even make it three steps away from him when she felt the air around her tightened and her limbs refused to move, causing her whole body to shake in her armor. 

"I'm not finished with you, Fett."

Ren walked closer to her, even when he was in front of her he still held his force hold on her. The Knight of Ren was only a few inches taller than the general, however standing in front of him it really showed how small the bounty huntress was. The top of her head was nearly an inch away from his large shoulders. 

"You think you can keep me out of your head. You will break like all the others. I've been in there before."

"Watch yourself Ren, you know fully what I'm capable of."

He inched closer to her so that his helmet was almost touching her's. If they both didn't have masks covering their faces she would be about to feel his hot breath on her face. 

"You know I'm stronger than you'll ever be, Zara. You've alway known this to be true."

"What do you want, Ben."

As if he was faster than lightspeed he pulled out his lightsaber and held it to her throat. 

"The weak boy you once knew is dead."

Zara could feel the heat of the saber on her skin, even through her armor. Her eyes never once looked at the red beam held at her neck, but they looked at the black abyss that were Kylo Ren's eyes, trying to find the man that she had once known. 

"If you wanted me dead, you would have killed me years ago."

"Don't test me, girl."

They stood like this for almost a whole minute in complete silence, the only sound they could hear throughout the whole ship was coming from the homemade lightsaber. Ren was the first to break eye contact. First the lightsaber was turned off and put away, then secondly the force hold on Zara broke. She let out a gasp as Ren walked away from her, heading towards the exit. Only once she knew Ren was off her ship did she head to the cockpit. It felt like she was on autopilot as she started up the infamous bounty hunter ship. Seconds later the ship was off the ground of the hanger and towards open space. 

As she exited the hanger, Zara finally removed her helmet, causing her long dark black hair to fall out of the helm. Zara typed in the coordinates of D' Qar. She didn't make a sound until she was a safe distance away from the Star Destroyer and made the jump to lightspeed. Once the only thing she could see out of the window in front of her was the bright blue of light speed, she let out a sigh. Hitting the autopilot button, Zara closed her eyes and tried to think of anything other than the man in black that she used to know. 

*******

As soon as the Slave 1 landed Zara was out of the pilot chair, making her way for the door with her helmet in hand. The main door opened and she walked out into the sunlight of the planet of D' Qar. The main airfield of the Resistance wasn't busier than usual, however this was her least favourite part of coming here, the welcoming committee. A small group ran up to her smiles on their faces as they saw her. Rolling her eyes, Zara made her way to the hanger.

"Commander, it's wonderful to se-"

"Not now. Where's the general?"

"General Organa is in a me-"

"I asked where Shalla, not what she was doing."

"Oh, you remembered my name, Commander."

"What?"

"You remembered my name."

The much smaller young woman said to her. The two others around didn't dare look at Zara directly, they knew who she was and what she could do to them, despite her position in the Resistance ranks. 

"Yeah, well you make it your mission to annoy me, Shalla."

The officer didn't say anything back and followed the bounty huntress into the hanger. After taking some turns down hallways they found themselves in the main control room of the Resistance base. Zara didn't look around the room to find the former Princess of Alderaan, she knew where she was. She could feel it. It wasn't until she was a few feet from the doors to the meeting room Shalla figured out where Zara was going.

"Commander, the general is in the middle of a meeting w-"

"She's going to want to hear what I have to say." 

With that she pushed a button on the control pad and entered the room with Shalla and her two companions whose names escape Zara's mind behind her. The moment the four entered the room whatever general Organa was saying, she had stopped mid sentence when she saw them enter. 

"General Organa, I told-"

"General, I have news on the First Order."

The older woman looked around at the council around her said something to them then walked towards Zara. 

"You may leave Shalla, thank you." 

With that the young girl and her friends left Zara's side and exited the room. 

"General, they're building something. I'm not sure what it is, it looks to be another Death Star."

"Another Death Star, Zara are you sure?"

"I tried my best to get a better look but Ben was there watching my every move. I did everything not to blow my cover."

Leia nodded and looked down in thought. 

"This new Death Star... is it completed?"

"It didn't appear so, yet neither did the last one, general."

"Did you see where it is?"

"Not other than it's on a frozen planet. I don't think we have enough pilots in the fleet to search every frozen rock in the galaxy."

"Is that everything?"

"Yes ma'am."

She should nod and look up at her and place a hand on her armored shoulder.

"Thank you Zara."

She said with a rare smile. Zara nodded and smiled back. 

"It's my job general. Now, I'll let you get back to your meeting."

General Organa turned back around and went back to the head of the large table and Zara turned around and left the meeting room. As she walked out she placed her helmet back over her head and started to leave the control room. Instead of walking back to the living quarters Zara headed back out the the airfield, heading back over to the Slave 1. 

As she got closer she saw someone standing at the door. She couldn't tell who it was because they were wearing the same orange fighter pilot uniform as all the other pilots, it wasn't until she was mere feet away did she know who it was. It was none other than General Organa's most daring pilot, Poe Dameron. Before she had time to say anything Poe turned around and when he saw the woman in the Mandalorian armor a smile lit up his face. 

"There's the most feared bounty huntress in the galaxy."

Taking off her helmet yet again, Zara smiled at the man and laughed. 

"You know I have gotten a job to bring you to the First Order. Reward's pretty big, I could retire happily for the rest of my life with that kind of money."

"Now how would the First Order know about me?"

Poe was only an arm's length away and before Zara could do anything he grab her hand and pulled her into him and kissed her. Zara kissed back but then push him off her and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. I'm still on the job."

"I am too. No one's looking."

"Listen Poe, I have to go. Marlo is looking for me, it's better if I go to him before he finds me."

He nodded and just looked at her. Her and only her. Nothing around the two of them on the airfield had his attention. 

"Sometimes I wish you wouldn't do this. You could get yourself killed."

"I say the same thing to you every time you get in that fighter. I'll be fine and I'll be back safe in a few days."

She gave him a quick kiss, then walked past him and headed for the cockpit.


End file.
